The present invention relates to a battery cell, in particular a lithium-ion battery cell. In addition, the invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising such a battery cell.
Battery cells, sometimes also referred to as rechargeable battery cells, are used for the chemical storage of energy provided electrically. Battery cells are already used nowadays for supplying energy to a large number of mobile devices. In the future, battery cells are intended to be used, inter alia, for supplying energy to mobile electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, on land and in water, or for the stationary buffer-storage of electrical energy originating from alternative energy sources.
For this purpose, a large number of battery cells is usually assembled to form battery packs. In order to make as efficient use as possible of a pack volume available, primarily battery cells with a prismatic, for example right-parallelepipedal form, are used for such purposes.
Owing to its possible high energy density, thermal stability and lack of memory effect, a lithium-ion rechargeable battery technology, which is being developed intensively at present owing to the high economic significance of future electromobility, is usually used for demanding applications such as storage solutions for motor vehicles, for example.
Already many different types of battery cells, in particular lithium-ion battery cells, and in addition in particular battery cells with a prismatic form are in existence. However, such conventional battery cells usually have a complex design, in which a large number of different individual parts is used for assembly of the entire battery cell. Such a large number of individual parts with different forms, functions and comprising different materials requires the use of a wide variety of manufacturing technologies and equipment. In addition, the large number of different individual component parts always needs to be available in its entirely during manufacture of the battery cell, which requires coordination in the manufacture of individual component parts and suitable stock provisions. All this can contribute to increased costs in the manufacture of the battery cell.